Sam is missing!
by seddiesane
Summary: sam is gone! where is she? and who will find her? SEDDIE
1. Fine ill go!

Sam is missing!

Ch.1 Fine ill go.

Freddies POV

Right after icarly, sam and carly went downstairs and I was up in the studio cleaning off the camera lens that sam "accidentally" spilt honey on! I mean come on! So finally I head downstairs and see carly and sam talking.

"uhhh I don't wanna go to school!! I hate Mondays!!" yelled sam

"sam promise me you'll go!" carly asked

"Fine…"

I came grabbed a water and sat on the couch next to same carly, sam was in the middle.

"Ever hearda space, Fredwina?" sam teased

"Sorry." I was a little annoyed but brushed it off.

"Well Im gonna go take a shower. Seeya guys tomorrow!" carly announced

"Seeya Carls, Seeya dork!" with that sam skipped out the door, I left shortly after.

When I got home I realized we had a quiz tomorrow! I called carly and told her and said id text sam.

"no use, sam left her phone here." Said carly

"oh okay." Then I hung up.


	2. Where is she?

Ch. 2 Where is she?

Carlys POV

I wonder where sam is? Ha! Why am I asking? She probly skipped out on me! Oh well I have to study this test first, and I haven't even read the chapter yet!!

"Heeeyyy" goofed Freddie

"I need to study!" I seriously do

"haha well I guess you were too busy studying to hear the announcement?" he asked

"What announcement?" im soo confused!!

"haha they canceled the test till Friday."

"REALLY!?" I really hope its not a joke!

"yepp. So wheres sam?"

"I don't know. She probably flaked out on me. And skipped." Figures shed do that.

"oh yeah you guys talked about that yesterday."

RINNGGGGG!!!!

"oh theres the bell. Cant be late! Bye Freddie! I ran off to class. When I got to class I just sort of daydreamed I mean you can in math right? Anyways I need to get sam a good boyfriend. Shes had a hard time lately. So who could I set her up with? Maybe JJ nahh I kinda like him. Well how about.. ooo Jackson! He'd be perfect for her! He loves meat and is on the football team and super hott!! Now that that's done speaking of which, I wonder what shes doing right now? Dangit! I forgot to get sams phone back from Freddie.


	3. Phones

Ch.3 Phones

Freddie's POV

I'm like really bored because I had nothing to do in study hall. Hey I still have sams phone in my pocket let's have a look shall we.

Wallpaper: a pig…… of course

Ringtone: Running away by AM…… huh... that's the uh...uh song we kissed too.

Should I look through the texts? If she finds out she'll kill me! Oh well!

The last text was: Yeah we should hang out sometime;)

For some reason I got really mad. I felt so much adrenalin in me and I needed to see who it was from.

"JACKSON?!?!" I yelled out loud on accident. But luckily no one else was out here.

God I hate that guy soo much! Last week he copied off my Spanish test, then broke my pencil after!! What a jerk!

But wait, what did she say?

Outbox: totally!

I feel like my fists were clenching along with my teeth. The worst thing was I didn't even know why! Probably just teen hormones or something.

People started to come out of the classrooms then I saw carly talking to Jackson. I didn't know what they were talking about so I leaned in closer.

"Yeah you guys would be so cute together!" carly

"Really?" Jackson

"Yeah." carly

"And your sure she likes me right?" Jackson

"Definitely. And don't you like her?" carly

"Yeah she's hot." Jackson

"Okay cool. Well seeya later!" carly

I was sooo mad wait was carly the one setting them up? And did Sam really actually like Jackson? And do I actually care? Why am I caring about this so much? So this is what you get when eavesdropping. And looking through other peoples phones.


	4. iCall the Cops

Ch: 4 iCall the Cops

That afternoon:

Freddies POV

"Hey Carlyyy." I said

"Freddie im really worried!"

"why?"

"Because I called sam's house and her mom said she thought she slept over hear because she never came home last night!" Carly said really worried

"oh man! Carly what do we do now?"

"ummm..lets see well she couldn't have gone too far.. lets just wait until tomorrow and if we don't see her by then, then we will call the police." She said relieve a little.

"Okay." I hope she does.

The next day:

Carlys POV

I looked everywhere at school for Sam! And I still couldn't find her. I'm starting to get really worried its so unlike her to miss school for this long I mean usually she just doesn't wanna be at home.

I saw Freddie come over.

"Hey Carly, see sam yet?"

"She's..n..not..he..here." I was really shaky

"What do you mean today is ham day she's always here." I could tell Freddie was worried too.

"Okay when we get home we'll call the cops." Freddie said.

"okay." I just hope we find her.

Back at the studio:

Freddies POV

We didn't do iCarly tonite because of sam. But she never misses a show! Well unless shes in jail. So we called the cops. I had to do the talking because carly was about to cry.

Lady: 911 what is your emergency?

Freddie: Yes my friend she's been missing for two days.

Lady: okay and can I have her name?

Freddie: Samantha Puckett

Lady: woah woah woah the Samantha Joy Puckett?!?

Freddie: umm.. Yes that's her.

Lady: she's down here so much you cant even believe it!

Freddie: I believe it.

Lady: anyways back to sam. When was the last time you saw her?

Freddie: on Sunday night. She didn't come to school and not today either and we called her mom and her mom said sam never came home Sunday.

Lady: Does she have a cellphone?

Freddie: Yes but she left it at our friend carly's house.

Lady: okay we will send some investigators to your location. What is the address?

Freddie: 4201 SW Bushwell Plaza apt. 6C

Lady: Okay they will be there shortly. Goodbye.

Freddie: Thank you, goodbye!

"Okay she said there will be some investigators here soon. Don't worry Carly everything will be okay." I tried to reassure her but to be honest I was terrified!


	5. Where am i?

CH:5 Where am i?

Sam's POV

I woke up with a booming headache and when I tried stretch my arms it I couldn't move them. They were stuck behind my back.

I heard voices but couldn't see where they were coming from.

But what happened? Okay so I was leaving Carly's apartment then I remember Lewbert screaming at me because I was walking too fast apparently. Anyways then what happened? OMG! I don't remember what happened after that!

I heard the voices getting closer, and I couldn't see a thing because it was either a really really dark room or I was wearing a blindfold.

I heard a door open so I pretended to be asleep then someone put their hand on my head and pulled a black velvet bag off. So that's why I couldn't see.

"Wake up sunshine!" one of the men said sarcastically.

I tried to talk but nothing came out and he knew what I was going to say.

"Save your breath sweetheart. Its no use. Hey Charlie! Get over here!" he yelled

"Hey Joe, should we go get the boss?" asked Charlie.

"I already called him!" said joe

"W..Where am i?" I could hardly speak

"ohh I bet youd like to know. Huh? Well you can ask the boss that when he gets here!"

Freddie's POV

Once the investigators came and started asking questions. I felt a lot more worried I mean I know I should be a little happy that someone is helping us. But if its gotten to the point that we have to call the police to HELP Sam then its pretty bad!

One of the investigators came up to me.

"Young man I need to ask you a few questions." Said the officer

"I've told the police everything I know." I had a lot more to say but nothing important

"Does your friend Sam have any enimies that would be willing to do this to her?"

I knew that answer right away. There was only one person who would do this to Sam.

**Hey guys sorry short chapters this is my first fanfic. But who should it be?? Cause I need some help give me ideas of what you want to happen! Thanks Please Review!!:)**


	6. I know who did it!

Ch.6 I know who did it!

Freddies POV

There was only one person evil enough to be willing to do this to sam….Jonah!! After we pulled the wegie bounce on him he was soo mad! After he threw a punch at sam but she blocked it.

"Sir…Sir…Hello?" the officer thought I was spaced out

"oh uh ye… yeah?" I snapped out of it

"So do you know who would be willing to do this to sam?"  
"oh yeah I know someone who would be."

"okay and what is their name?"

Should i? I mean what if its not him but I say it is then we're left nowhere. Screw it! Im not willing to lose Sam!

"His name is Jonah." I was shaking. I know not very manly but I don't care my best friend is missing! And did I just call Sam my best friend? Whateves I have to find her!

"thank you young man." He was about to walk away.

"excuse me officer?"

"Yes?"

"umm how are we going to find her? she doesn't even have her phone!"

"just leave that to us son." Then he just walked away

I cant just leave it to the police. It doesn't happen like in the movies. And I don't want the cops to find her when she's dead! I'm gonna look for her myself!

Sam where ever you are I promise I will find you!

**Hey guys sooo sorry for this short chapter and I know I left the other one cliffy haha. By bad. Anyways im trying to think how will Freddie find her so have any ideas or something you want to happen in the story let me know and ill try to write it in. Thanx**** please review3 **


End file.
